


Оби Ван

by Tyusha



Category: Gintama
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Brothers, Canonical Character Death, Family Feels, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Star Wars References, Talking To Dead People, ghost character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:47:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25971586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyusha/pseuds/Tyusha
Summary: Когда к нему приходит призрак умершего брата и говорит, что будет наставлять его даже после смерти, Шинпачи почти не удивляется - в их каноне возможно, что угодно.
Relationships: Kagura & Shimura Shinpachi, Shimura Shinpachi & Obi Hajime, Shimura Shinpachi & Shimura Tae
Kudos: 1





	Оби Ван

**Author's Note:**

> Не-кроссовер не-пародия на всем известную вещь. Ничьи права не были нарушены, вы ничего не докажете.

Лето в Эдо всегда было чересчур жарким, солнце нещадно палило так, что асфальт плавился под ногами. Ничто не могло спасти от жары – ни мороженое, ни самый новейший и дорогой кондиционер. Все – и школьники, и офисные люди, и безработные лентяи, все одинаково страдали и проклинали жару. Но и в такую погоду, когда даже поднять руку или повернуть голову кажется невыполнимой задачей, находятся люди, упорно тренирующиеся и осваивающие свой «путь меча».

Над додзе Кодокан, несмотря на выходной, с самого утра раздавались крики – жаждущие познать путь меча бомжи со всей округи внимали словам своего наставника.

\- Где наша жратва! 

\- Я не для того здесь горбачусь, чтобы так долго ждать обеда! 

\- Эй, сопляк, мы с тобой разговариваем! 

\- А ну заткнулись все! - Шинпачи ударил бокеном о землю, перекрикивая возмущенные вопли. - Никакой еды, пока не освоите Тюдан но камэ! 

\- Да ты не борзей, малой! 

\- Совсем страх потерял! 

Со всех сторон слышались возгласы и проклятия, но Шинпачи привычно пропускал их мимо ушей. Справа в него полетел камень, но он успел увернуться - первые десять раз не мог, пока не определил шутника среди толпы. Большая часть бомжей пинала баклуши во главе с Хасегавой, но кто-то все же держал бокен в руках, и это не давало Шинпачи плюнуть на всю затею. Многие из отдыхающих сами когда-то были самураями и точно знали, с какой стороны взять меч, но не хотели этого. “Кто я, чтобы возвращать мотивацию бесполезным старикам?..” - думал Шинпачи каждый раз, но продолжал тренировать каждую свободную минуту, когда не было работы в Йорозуе. “Сестра расстроится, если я откажусь…” - повторял он себе и Кагуре, когда она спрашивала, но сам понимал, что это не совсем правда. После смерти Хаджиме он почувствовал, как будет больно бросить додзе, не продолжить дело если не отца, то брата. 

\- Было бы проще, будь у учеников хоть какой-нибудь интерес… - выдохнул он, из тени старого дерева наблюдая, как Отае указывает краснеющему и похабно дышащему бомжу недочеты в стойке. 

\- Конечно проще. А еще проще, если б у тебя был опыт, да? 

\- Я никогда никого не учил… Даже не знаю с чего лучше начать. Гин-сан нисколько не помогает… 

\- Попробуй сначала понять их. Что им нужно больше всего сейчас? 

\- Душ?

\- Смысл жить. Не опускай руки, Шин-бо. Все получится. 

Только спустя несколько секунд глаза Шинпачи расширились и он резко обернулся - но за спиной никого не было. Как и за деревом или за оградой. 

\- Наверное, почудилось, - успокоил он себя. - Перегрелся на солнце. 

Он выдохнул в последний раз и подошел к сестре, отпихивая слишком настырного бомжа подальше от нее и продолжая тренировку. 

Сначала, когда только зашел разговор о подъеме додзе на ноги, сестра предложила расклеить объявления о бесплатном детском кружке по кендо. Тогда у Шинпачи подкосились колени и пересохло в горле. Он любил детей, он хорошо с ними обходился, ему очень нравилось играть с Кагурой или Сейтой, да и большинство взрослых в его окружении были теми еще детьми внутри. Но он и представить не мог, как будет учить, наставлять. “Я же сам еще... ребенок, сестра”, - сказал он тогда хрипло, и Отае лишь улыбнулась, соглашаясь и одновременно нет, но сказала только: “Тогда давай начнем с чего-то попроще?” Шинпачи кивнул и на следующий день они пошли договариваться с Хасегавой. 

И с тех пор три раза в неделю к ним приходили все бомжи Кабуки. Они обязательно их кормили, позволяли принять ванну всем желающим и взамен просили лишь одно - заниматься. И это была самая большая проблема.

Иногда Кондо, и так постоянно ошивающийся у них в додзе, помогал ему провести занятие. В те разы никто не отлынивал от работы, хотя Кондо как и всегда смеялся и шутил, а когда видел Отае - превращался в отвратительного извращенца. Но его слушались, и Шинпачи с завистью смотрел, как легко тот справляется. 

Шинпачи знал - он сильнее и каждого из этих бомжей, и всех вместе взятых. Но уважение не построить на силе - он никогда не признается, но этому тоже научился, наблюдая за Кондо. 

Каждый вечер после занятий Шинпачи чувствовал себя в сотни раз более уставшим, чем обычно, даже после самого сумасшедшего дня в Йорозуе. И вот сейчас он сразу после ванны повалился на футон, бережно обнимая подушку с лицом Оцу-чан. Она улыбалась нежно и мило, и Шинпачи просто не мог не улыбнуться в ответ, чувствуя, как тело потихоньку расслабляется. Но мозг не мог перестать думать. Уже было поздно, Шинпачи очень хотел уснуть, но одна мысль не переставая билась в голове.  
“А смогу ли я…”

***  
Во дворе зашумело и Шинпачи со стоном поднялся. Сестра уже должна была уйти на работу, а ему осталось всего несколько часов поспать, и чтобы его не разбудили, придется пойти и сказать Кондо, чтобы проваливал. 

\- Кондо-сан, сестра вернется только утром, ее белье на сушилке с другой стороны дома, делайте, что хотите, только не шумите, пожалуйста, - Шинпачи слепо щурил глаза, пытаясь в темноте без очков увидеть силуэт Кондо. Он заметил его сидящем на камне, окруженным кустами и не собирающимся уходить. Шинпачи вздохнул и, обувшись, поспешил прогнать настырного ухажера, который, скорее всего, даже не услышал его. 

\- Кондо-сан, идите домой, пожалуйста, - Шинпачи споткнулся, не заметив камень на дороге, и уже полетел носом в землю, но в последнюю минуту удержался на ногах. Когда он поднял взгляд на Кондо, то никак не мог понять, что не так. Силуэт был неправильным, но, казалось, знакомым. Шинпачи прищурился еще сильнее. И распахнул глаза. 

\- Э? Что? Ээ?! 

\- Хорошая ночь, скажи, Шин-бо!

\- Х-ха-хаджиме-ни… - глаза наполнились слезами, но Шинпачи быстро сморгнул их, не желая показаться “все тем же плаксой”. - Как?.. 

\- Охо-о. Это вери интерестинг вопрос, Шин-бо. Я вернулся в этот мир призраком Силы, чтобы наставлять тебя. 

\- Че? 

\- Тревогу вижу душе твоей в. 

\- Не смешивай персонажей! Мало вы издевались над З*** В*** прошлую арку?! Тебе не хватило? Нас точно засудят! 

\- Перестань, Шин-бо, это просто кроссовер-пародия. Пока мы с тобой не *** и не ***, закон не нарушен. 

\- Заткни-ись! Не говори такие гадости при мне! Мне от этого не легче! Какого черта ты тут?! Ты умер. Умер! Мертвые не разговаривают и призраков не существует, ты невозможен! Невероятен!

\- Аха-ха! Сенкью очень матч! 

\- Это не комплимент! И говори нормально! 

Шинпачи перевел дух. Усталость давала о себе знать головной болью. Прямо сейчас он совершенно не был в настроении играть свою роль разумного человека. Больше всего ему хотелось обнять брата, вдохнуть его запах, поверить, что это все взаправду. В их манге много что могло случиться, тем более в фанфике не от Гориллы, но есть вещи, которые не смогут сбыться никогда. По закону жанра ему никогда не будет семнадцати лет, Кондо никогда не сможет заполучить его сестру. Хаджиме никогда не воскреснет. Смерть брата была слишком сильным толчком для развития его персонажа, и автор ни за что не пойдет на воскрешение. Шинпачи понимал это, но все равно потянулся вперед, пытаясь хоть кончиком пальца дотронуться до складки кимоно Хаджиме. Но рука прошла насквозь, так и не прикоснувшись. 

\- Я же сказал, что призрак, - сказал Хаджиме непривычно серьезным и тихим голосом, без акцента, но с неизменной нежной улыбкой. 

\- Да… 

\- Расскажешь, что тебя волнует? 

\- Разве ты не должен знать? 

\- Я знаю. Расскажи. 

Шинпачи присел рядом, но не близко, чтобы не касаться и не вспоминать, что его Хаджиме-ни - иллюзия - и рассказал. Он думал, что будет неловко, но стало наоборот легче. Он не мог ни с кем поделиться. С сестрой он должен был хотя бы пытаться быть сильным, а Гинтоки ужасно слушает или дает советы. Ему легче показать делом свои заботу и любовь. 

\- У всех в твоем возрасте были похожие сомнения. Ты силен, Шин-бо. Талантлив. Ты уже лидер, нужен только опыт. 

\- Кондо-сан говорил тоже самое… 

\- Потому что это правда. 

Шинпачи рассматривал свои пальцы. 

\- И что мне делать? 

\- Делай, что считаешь нужным. Это все. 

\- Чт… Эй! Разве ты не должен был меня направлять?! Что за советы такие! - Шинпачи вскочил на ноги, но никого рядом уже не было. - Хаджиме-ни? Черт…  
Закусил губу и кулак непроизвольно сжался. 

\- Отыгрывай роль правильно, раз уж взялся… 

***  
Наутро он был совсем разбитый и не мог точно вспомнить, где кончался сон и начиналась реальность. Ему все приснилось? Нет ничего удивительного. Хаджиме умер несколько недель назад, у Шинпачи даже не переставало болеть в груди и ночью он часто просыпался в слезах. Бил себя по щекам, заставлял улыбаться и повторять, что сильные люди не должны плакать. По крайней мере, видимо. 

***  
Хаджиме приходил каждую ночь. Слушал, как прошел день, смеялся над приключениями Йорозуи и давал бесполезные советы.

\- Если так продолжится, придется идти в психушку… - очередным утром пробурчал Шинпачи. Синяки и мешки под глазами уже ничем нельзя было скрыть, он чувствовал себя разбитым и каждое утро все труднее было заставить себя встать и пойти работать. Однажды он поддался лени и перевел будильник на час позже обычного. Проснувшись в семь утра он не чувствовал себя более отдохнувшим, но появилась неприязнь к своему поступку. Тогда утром он провел в додзе на час дольше, придя в Йорозую лишь к одиннадцати. График полетел к чертям: пока он разбудил Гинтоки и Кагуру, пока приготовил обед, уже пора было закрываться. 

На завтрак сестра приготовила жареные яйца. 

\- Я же говорил, что сам буду готовить. 

\- Ну что ты, Шин-чан, мне не сложно, - по улыбке его сестры никогда нельзя было понять, что она на самом деле думает, но Шинпачи узнал угрозу. Если он сейчас не съест завтрак - умрет. Но если съест - умрет смертью более мучительной. Он выбрал путь наименьшего страдания. 

\- Я не голоден, спасибо, - и встал из-за стола. 

\- Ясно. 

Его не стали ругать и уже из-за этого Шинпачи удивленно обернулся. 

\- Шин-чан, если что-то случилось, ты всегда можешь мне рассказать. 

\- Конечно, - он улыбнулся как мог вежливо и расслабленно и ушел на работу. 

***  
\- Что со мной не так?.. 

\- С тобой все в олл райт, Шин-бо. 

\- Ты опять неправильно говоришь, Хаджиме-ни. 

Они опять сидели на “их месте” посреди ночи. Шинпачи хотелось спать. А еще хотелось, чтобы Хаджиме перестал приходить каждую ночь. И в то же время хотелось видеть его каждый день. 

\- Не только сестра, даже Кагура-чан спросила, все ли со мной в порядке. 

\- Помню, ты всегда хотел младшую сестренку. Говорил, что если бы Тае-чан была младшей, то это ты бы ее защищал, а не наоборот. 

\- Теперь у меня есть что-то вроде младшей сестры. Не скажу, что она такая, какой я ее представлял раньше, но я счастлив. 

\- И это самое главное, ведь так? 

\- Самое главное, чтобы они были счастливы. 

\- Ты говоришь как настоящий биг брат. 

\- Наверное?.. - Шинпачи как мог старался не заснуть, зная уже, что как только он закроет глаза Хаджиме исчезнет. Ему хотелось побыть с ним подольше. Он так соскучился, а они даже не успели нормально поговорить. Это нечестно. 

\- Нечестно, - вырвалось вслух, и Шинпачи вскинулся, стесняясь собственных слов и мыслей. 

Хаджиме хотел положить ладонь ему на макушку, но в последнюю секунду одернул руку. 

\- Прости, - сказал он вместо этого. - Я знаю, что это нечестно. И я тоже хотел бы побыть с тобой подольше. Посмотреть, как ты вырастешь. Выдать замуж Тае-чан и понянчить племянников. Теперь все, что у нас осталось на двоих - это прошлое, воспоминания. Но у тебя еще есть будущее. 

\- Еще один бессмысленный совет? 

\- Может быть. Но ты не сможешь жить будущим, если застрянешь здесь со мной. 

Шинпачи моргнул и услышал будильник над ухом. 

***  
Он заставил себя пойти на работу, и теперь даже Гинтоки долго смотрел на него, прежде чем привычно поковыряться в ухе и сказать что-то глупое. Работы, как обычно, не было, и Шинпачи просто готовил и убирался. “Наверное, есть куда более полезные занятия”, - каждый раз приходила мысль, но без него этим двоим будет сложно жить. Он повторял себе, что полезен, и лишь это не давало бросить с грохотом швабру на пол и уйти. 

\- Шинпачи, сегодня можешь уйти пораньше, - услышал он со стороны рабочего стола голос Гинтоки. 

\- Со мной все в порядке. 

\- А я разве говорил что-то? 

Шинпачи заметил, как Кагура смотрит на него исподтишка, будто стесняясь, но не придал этому значение, пока, собираясь домой, не нашел в кармане скомбу. Впервые за долгое время он улыбнулся не натянуто-вежливо, но искренне и почти радостно. На вкус скомбу были действительно как подмышки старика. 

\- Отвратительно… - бурчал он, дожевывая, а Кагура смеялась, зарывшись в шерсть Садахару. 

***  
Какой сегодня день он вспомнил, только когда вечером вернулся домой и посмотрел на календарь с Оцу-чан. Сорок девятый. Сестра уже собиралась на работу и обняла его перед выходом. 

\- Я уже ходила.

Шинпачи смотрел ей вслед, пока она не скрылась за поворотом.

Он не взял с собой ничего, хоть всегда чтил традиции. Могила была чистая, горели свежие поминальные огни и подношения тоже не успели украсть. Шинпачи сел на корточки, смотря на три слишком знакомых кандзи. 

\- На сорок девятый день душа умершего покидает наш мир… да? 

\- Так говорят. 

Шинпачи даже не взрогнул от знакомого голоса. Хаджиме сидел на своей могильной плите, болтая ногой. Дзори держался на одном большом пальце, раскачиваясь вперед-назад. 

\- То есть ты больше не будешь приходить? 

\- А ты хочешь, чтобы я остался? 

Шинпачи молчал. Он не знал, сколько прошло времени. Хаджиме все смотрел за горизонт, на заходящее солнце, а Шинпачи на Хаджиме. В последний раз запоминая уже и так наизусть заученные черты лица. 

\- Хочу, - поднялся. - Хочу, но… 

Шинпачи не знал, куда смотреть - переводил взгляд с горизонта на плиту с высеченным именем, на подношения и обратно на брата. 

\- Но я никогда не стану по-настоящему сильным, если буду ждать твоего совета. В самом деле, из тебя никудышный наставник! Такой же как из отца.  
Шинпачи посмотрел на могилу рядом - ту, где лежал его отец. И чуть дальше - мать. 

\- Я глава додзе Кодокан и наследник стиля Тендомушин. Я глава семьи. Я в ответе за многое и мне правда страшно, что я вас подведу. Но я стану сильнее и наберусь опыта. И поэтому… - Шинпачи улыбнулся, смотря прямо на могилу брата. - Поэтому не волнуйся. Со мной будет все в порядке. Иди в тот мир, спорь с отцом, вы всегда любили это дело. Я не один, я больше не маленький плакса. Я в порядке. Уже в порядке. Честно. 

\- Я андастенд это, Шин-бо, - Шинпачи почувствовал легкое прикосновение к плечам - просто ветер? - Ты вырос, - горячее между лопаток - его бросило в жар? - Я тобой горжусь. 

Шинпачи поднял голову к потемневшему небу, к появившимся звездам, и засмеялся - как мог громко и очень глупо. Вокруг не было ни души, и он чувствовал себя спокойно. Он пошел домой и не заметил, как три маленькие голубенькие точки провожали его до ворот ночного кладбища.


End file.
